All About Us
by Sour Queen
Summary: A string of vignettes focused only on the beloved Team Seven who have a hard time loving anyone but each other. NaruSakuSasu pairing, friendship and romance.
1. Moving Day

All About Us: Moving In

Summary: Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto move in. Rules are made, but then again, rules always were meant to be broken.

Rating: T (descriptive language)

Pairing: SasuSakuNaru

Author: Sour Queen

…

Sakura knew this was going to be bad idea. She knew because Naruto is an idiot. And the last thing you should do in your lifetime is agree to let an idiot move in with you, especially if the reason is because said idiot was too busy fighting _another _idiot to notice he had set his house on fire.

But turning away a half-dressed, messy blonde standing on your doorstep with puppy-dog eyes is always easier said than done. So she let him in, and allowed him to stay as long as he needed to, only her speech was practically given to his chest instead. He looked cheerful and strangely excited to be living with her, yet she still had that bad feeling.

Because it had only taken eighteen hours before she had sent the blonde crashing out through her living room wall. Now, she was facing eviction too.

As big of a deal as it sounded, Sakura had been able to find another place for herself easily and even had enough money to get herself started. Only, it was a one-bedroom apartment and Naruto didn't have any savings for a place of his own. And although she wouldn't admit it, having a dripping wet Naruto stand in her doorway was something she was going to miss having, even if only for a short while.

So there was only one option left. Move in with Sasuke.

It didn't go well at first and it took a lot of discussion over the pros and cons (Naruto and Sakura spent the day beating the shit out of him until he caved), but finally Sasuke had seen the bright side and let his teammates move into his luxurious home with him. The moving in part was easy, only things of value for both Sakura and Naruto were to be moved into their separate rooms, and the rest (Sakura's furniture had to be left behind since it was too pink, and Naruto had…nothing.) was history.

That first night, over Naruto's ramen stash, they made a few rules. No one was allowed to wander about the Uchiha complex without consent from said Uchiha, everyone is responsible for his or her own dishes, nothing hideously pink or obnoxiously orange, and thirdly, no sex whatsoever. (Why Sasuke decided to bring it up, Sakura will never know.) They were roommates, and roommates they were going to stay.

To Sakura, it sounded like it would be perfect. Only until she realized that her bed was too pink for Sasuke to stay in his room, and that Naruto's bed had been charred to pieces, so they had to sleep together in Sasuke's bed. Sakura couldn't have been more relieved to establish these rules, and figured as long as she could get through the week for her new bed without being tempted, and then things would get better. Yet it was only until she had realized that Naruto loved to cuddle, and that Sasuke's slow breathing against her ear was a bit too erotic to be normal. Thus she realized that keeping the rules would be harder than she thought.

Monday morning was easier, though. Both boys had terrible morning breath, and Naruto was incredibly sweaty from cuddling Sakura, so any perverse thoughts from overnight had been killed successfully in her mind. She had even agreed to make breakfast for the three of them while Naruto showered and Sasuke went off to do what Uchiha's did early in the morning.

Until…Naruto showered and came out because he couldn't remember which room was supposed to be his, so he had to ask Sakura, and he had to slip and fall on his own wet feet, and Sakura just had to look _there._

And so breakfast had to be re-done.

Tuesday was a bit harder, because Sasuke just had to insist that his cold feet needed to be warmed by Sakura's legs, and Naruto had to assume that Sakura's bosom was his pillow, instead of his pillow. It took her a bit longer to fall asleep, especially when Naruto decided that Sakura's unmentionables were also apart of his pillow and Sakura had to show him physically that they were _not._

Another rule had been added. No one wakes Sasuke up in the middle of the night and not expect to get _Sharingan'd_ into a dead sleep afterwards. (And that only goes for Naruto...or so she believed.)

Yeah…Sakura couldn't remember much about the night after that, but Sasuke seemed slightly pleased with her amnesia and Naruto's loopyness all that morning…

Wednesday was unbearable. Naruto was horny, he was _so_ horny and it was all over his face and the way he kept slipping perverted jokes their conversation, or the way his hands lingered on Sasuke's shoulders a bit too long when he moved to hit the brunette was obvious enough, now he decided to act out the fighting scene of his latest mission by purposely groping and grabbing at Sakura as she cooked. It was almost too hard to focus on cooking that night, so dinner was a bit on the well-done side (thank god all Sasuke did was scowl). And while Sakura and Sasuke retired to their shared bed to begin the order for her and Naruto's beds that Sakura decided she needed to use the bathroom.

Only she forgot to knock.

And Naruto forgot to stop doing what he was doing.

And then Sakura forget that staring was indeed _not _polite for about a good ten seconds before she screamed and slammed the door. She would hear none of Sasuke's complaining that night when she snuggled a bit closer to the brunette instead.

Thursday she had made her first mistake offering to take care of Sasuke's cut and bruises for him after his mission and forgot that Uchihas without shirts on are hot. And that leaning over said Uchiha to run your fingers all across his back was more erotic then you could imagine. This all would have been at least tolerable had she not run into a huge knot in his back that she decided to massage it out for him.

And Sasuke moaned. Not even a soft moan, like an 'ouch-that's-sensitive' moan, more like an 'oh-god-that-feels-_so_-good' kinda moan. The kind of moan that made Sasuke's body shiver under her fingers and made Sakura get hot all over. Then the look in his eyes stole her last ounce of self-control.

About four hours later, when Naruto got home from a daily mission, she had a hard time explaining to him why the comforter sheets needed to be scrubbed and cleaned _right now_.

Friday was even worse. There wasn't even much to explain, except that it was the _last_ time that Sakura would be allowed to walk in on Naruto in the bathroom without knocking and not have to deal with the consequences.

It would also explain why she couldn't look Tsunade in the eye when asked why she was so late for her shift that evening.

And Saturday was what set it off, seeing as though Sakura had already went back on her word, and slept with Sasuke and Naruto in less than twenty-four hours apart. Then she slept with Naruto multiple times more in the same setting while Sasuke was out grocery shopping, conveniently. But then she had to pick up her shift again and with a kind word and a stern warning about not breaking anything, she promised to be home as soon as she could.

But now she had wished it wasn't such a slow night at the hospital. Because Sakura really needs to learn how to knock before entering rooms, especially rooms where her roommates were busy consummating their friendship.

At first she gasped and asked them what they were doing.

Dumb question.

Then she shouted at Sasuke and said that he was one who made the rule that they weren't allowed to have sex with each other. He snorted and said that she's had sex with the idiot several times already herself, pointing at the blond who was busy hiding his body parts under the sheets.

Sakura gaped.

Hm…it might have been true. But it was only once!

Well, twice…three times…four…maybe…

Then she quickly avoided the question with her own, insisting that they weren't really in a relationship, and while Sasuke began to argue with her that this wasn't the right time to talk about labels, Naruto was complaining that he still had an "issue" underneath the sheets. And that Sakura was invited to help him. So she did.

Sunday came. The beds had arrived, but only one of them was really being used.


	2. Habits

All About Us

Quick Summary: Living together usually means a few habits will be picked up on.

Pairing: SasuSakuNaru

Author: Sour Queen

* * *

><p>Usually, when Naruto hangs around people long enough, he'll pick up on a few things that either improve his own life or just seem cool to do and now this rule even goes for living with his lovers now, Sasuke and Sakura.<p>

And even he has to admit it was kinda funny to see Sakura popping cherry tomatoes in her mouth as she reads at night, or to see Sasuke pick up Sakura's hair twirling after bathing.

Even sometimes Naruto would make a 'hn' in response to a non-rhetorical question, or twirl his fork the way Sakura does when she's just about done eating. The types of things that were cute and showed each other how much they cared.

Some habits were pretty funny too, because now Sakura had grown a habit of wearing Sasuke's boxers the few days before laundry day (but he finds them easier to get rid of when he needs to, anyway) and Sasuke would occasionally dip into Naruto's secret stash of ramen (Naruto found it attractive when Sasuke's kisses tasted like miso) or Sasuke had tried Sakura's body fragrances and had a habit of using them after a long day of sparring (Sasuke smelling like honeysuckle was almost to die for according to Sakura).

And then there were the not so cool habits, like when Sakura stopped getting embarrassed when she had an underwear wedgie to get rid of (only Sasuke still has a problem with it) or when Naruto needs to borrow more personal items of Sasuke's (most times they couldn't fit him- Naruto boasts that its because he's bigger) and Sasuke's theft of Naruto's weapons and then disappeared for days with them on a mission (_his_ were always lodged in the enemy's throat.)

But after a bit of loving physical disagreement, these problems were either resolved or ignored completely. Most times they focused only on the good habits, like Sasuke picking up on how Naruto liked it rougher than Sakura does and performing accordingly, or that Naruto adores when his lovers make the same soft moans and squeals, and how Sakura will nearly melt when Sasuke whispers sweet things in her ears during _and _after, like Naruto would.

Yeah, these habits were even better.

But the best habit had to be of both Sasuke and Sakura realizing how much Naruto loved to _cuddle _with them and, maybe, just maybe, they liked to do it too.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading! I always find the shorter chapters of something to be both easier on the eyes and sometimes more enjoyable. What did you think? Please review!<p> 


	3. Sasuke's Flute

All About Us

Summary: Sakura and Naruto go through Sasuke's things and find some interesting things they never expected him to own.

Category: Humor/Romance

Rating: T

Pairing: SakuSasuNaru

...

It was one of the few Saturdays that Sakura had off of work, and for once neither Naruto nor Sasuke had some important mission to rush off from. They ate breakfast together, watched tv, washed dishes, did laundry, and almost everything else together except bathe (much to Naruto's displeasure). They were completely carefree.

Sakura had imagined that something about this Saturday felt like something good was going to happen when she was actually allowed out in Sasuke's garden to read her romance novels in the sunshine while Naruto played around with the bees and butterflies like a child.

And then, the strangest thing happened. There was a noise, no, a continuous noise, music of the softest kind that stilled both Sakura and Naruto into silence. She figured it was a neighbor, but then, well duh, this _was_ the Uchiha Complex. Not too many neighbors around here.

But even then she didn't feel the need to get up and find the source of it, so instead she closed her eyes and drank in the beautifully played music, relaxing against Naruto's shoulder as they sat in humble silence until it was over. They shared the same identical look with each other.

"Sasuke!"

The exclamation was simultaneous. The brunette had moved hastily but frowned when he saw them not in any danger. He crossed his arms over his chest. "What?"

"What was that noise? Did you hear that really cool music? Was that you?" Naruto excitedly began bouncing, effectively knocking Sakura out of her stupdor as she shook the blond calm before repeating his question.

"He means to say, was that you playing the music we had just heard?"

In her opinion, Sasuke's eyes blinked too quickly for it to have been a natural answer and her stomach flipped at the thought of Sasuke actually being a musician, but died immediately when he raised an eyebrow and denied it. She believed him, but Naruto remained unconvinced.

He had to deny it twice more and hit Naruto over the head before the questions stopped, but when Sakura looked over at Naruto and Naruto looked over at Sakura, they both had a hunch Sasuke was keeping something from them.

And that crazy look in Naruto's eyes probably meant they had to find out what.

* * *

><p>"Naruto, we shouldn't be here."<p>

"You told me that, Sakura-chan, several times."

"So? I mean it when I say that we really shouldn't be doing this! It's wrong and a total invasion of privacy!"

Naruto resisted the urge to roll his eyes and gave her a blank stare when she actually began tiptoeing. "Sakura, this is our room too, isn't it?"

She squeaked when a floorboard whined under her weight and immediately clung to Naruto's jacket, cowering in fear. Honestly, if Naruto weren't so annoyed, he'd be turned on by her submissive behavior.

"Sakura-chan, no offense, but you're being ridiculous." He began searching through the drawers where Sasuke usually kept his clothes while Sakura cautiously sat on the edge of the large bed.

"No, you're being stupid. He's going to catch us, and then he's going to kill you and make me watch!"

Naruto sighed. There was nothing in here except his socks, weapons, underwear, and the pair of speedos Naruto had gotten him awhile back that had been shoved into the corner. He huffed and turned to Sakura who was looking back and forth, expecting Sasuke to ninja-poof himself in the room anytime now.

The look on her face made Naruto want to smile. "Listen, all I'm saying is, Sasuke wouldn't be hiding things if he didn't want us to find it!" He turned around and started searching through the closets, ignoring Sakura's harsh stare on his back.

"But what if Sasuke comes back and "

"Sakura-chan! For the last time, Sasuke will be gone all day on his mission, the house is to ourselves, and seriously, don't we share the same room? The same bed? What's the big deal?" He echoed, feeling himself calm when Sakura flinched and began avoiding his gaze.

"Well," she fiddled with her hands in her lap, "I was pretty curious too and-"

The look on Naruto's face switched from many emotions before he broke out into a wide grin. "Wait…wait! The bed! Why didn't I think of it before? You're a genius! Sakura, I love you!" And with a quick kiss to her mouth, Naruto dived under the bed, shuffling around.

"This is amazing, because Sasuke doesn't expect us to ever go under the bed for anything! He's so dumb, ahahaaaa…we win!"

Sakura sighed and shook her head as Naruto pulled half his body out from under the bed, with a large oak box between his hands. "What in the world is that?" She gaped.

"This," Naruto chucked it onto the bed as he and Sakura scrambled to sit around it in wonder. "is Sasuke-chan's hidden box of wonders."

* * *

><p>"Oh my god! That's my jutsu scroll! He stole that scroll from me, that liar! He told me you did it!"<p>

"Yeah, and you beat the shit out of me for that."

"Eheheh…sorry. Oh, look at that! What is it?"

"Oh, that? That...is the cockring I bought him."

"What's a-Ohh, that's gross..."

"Don't knock it till you try it!"

"Whatever. Gosh, he has a lot of _toys_…"

"That's probably why he never does the initiating. Bastard. Now let's see...there's all these files on bad guys, Uchiha history files…a bunch of different weapons…"

"Aw, he even kept our Team Seven photo, how sweet."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, Sasuke's just a damn angel, isn't he? Now seriously, keep searching!"

"Sure, sure…oh my…are these…panties? _My _panties!"

"Shoot, those are dirty. I forgot to mention that one time you were out working late and-oww, I'm sorry Sakura-chan!"

"Ow, ow, ow, ahahaha, Sasuke stole your nail polish…"

"I've been looking for that for months!"

"Crap, we're running out of items, look at all these damn envelopes, files, love letters…"

"Love letters? Give me some of those-Woah, it's one from Ino! Why is he keeping this one? Hah, look at this Naruto!"

"I know, I know! 'Dear Sasuke, every night when I think of you I get-'"

"Oh ew, enough. Look at this one! It's from…you?"

"Eheheheh, you see Sakura, during my difficult years as an adolescent I-Ow, fuck! I'm sorry…"

"You're both idiots. Look, Naruto, a secret compartment! Jeez, does this thing ever end?"

"Sakura, I'd be careful. This part is rigged with a explosive tag."

"Huh? No wa-"

"Relax, relax, I got it. There, now look! We found it!"

"Wow…a flute…Sasuke really was the one playing the whole time. Why didn't he want to tell us?"

"Probably because you'd start getting all hot now that you know Sasuke's a musician and wait, wait! D-Don't choke me with his damn flute!"

"Because you're so stupid and—wait, that was the door. Oh no, Sasuke's home!"

Wha-huh? His mission was supposed to last way longer than this how did he know-"

"Because, you idiot, it wasn't an explosive tag, it was an security tag to let him know when someone opens the compartment. It never _exploded, _it just told him what we were doing! Oh my god, he's coming up here, I gotta hide!"

"Oh, that's so not funny…ehehe…Hey, Sasuke! Can you believe I just caught Sakura going through your shi- Oh, you're mad, aren't you?"

Sasuke stared down at his two lovers with an evil death glare. "Yes Naruto, I'm mad."

"W-What are you gonna do to us?" Sakura finally squeaked as she hid behind Naruto for protection.

He tapped his chin in false deliberation. "I'm going to kill Naruto and make you watch."

Naruto gaped. "…Wha-?"

* * *

><p>A few hours later, a thoroughly satisfied Sasuke fell onto the bed followed by his two equally pleased and sweaty lovers.<p>

"That…was the best execution I've ever been to. But did you have to top me four out of the five times?" Naruto whined and clutched his lower abdomen as the brunette smirked.

Sasuke snorted. "Of course, it was your punishment."

"Punishment?" Sakura echoed, but the harshness was lost once Naruto wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her closer. "If anyone was punished, it was me, I had to watch you two do it those 'four out of five times.'" She muttered.

"Yeah well, atleast your butt doesn't hurt." Naruto squirmed uncomfortably when Sasuke chuckled and pushed the bangs out of the blonde's eyes.

"Actually, _Naruto, _it does."

"Oh yeah, hehehe…So, Sasuke, why didn't you tell us about you being able to play the flute? There's nothing to be embarrassed about."

Naruto leaned over and kissed Sasuke's cheek, laughing at the other boy's flushing face. "It wasn't important." He muttered.

"Aw, don't be like that Sasuke-kun! I think the fact you play an instrument is really, uh, very…"

"Hot?" Naruto finished for her with a loud laugh that even Sasuke gave a wistful smile too. She blushed and smacked his exposed chest, but it didn't stop him.

"I knew it, you think it's hot! No wonder you kept moaning and asking for Sasuke to put his-Ow, ow, Sakura-chan, I'm sorry!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes and chuckled softly.

* * *

><p>Lame, right? I thought so. Please don't be mad about the late-ness, it took me forever to find the flash drive that kept these chapters, but now I can update on time. Thanks for all the patience! And please review!<p> 


	4. When It's Two

All About Us: Only Two/Without the Other

Pairing: SakuSasuNaru

….

There are days when all three of them can't be together. They are all adults and have important duties to their city, so sometimes they forget the duties to each other. Some nights they don't all sleep together, or eat together in the morning, or sometimes one of them will be too tired to do anything _but _sleep. They've grown, and time is growing more and more sparse.

There are some days when Sasuke will be called out for day missions that turn into night missions and then into all day missions, eventually to two-day missions. This isn't unheard of because Sasuke is an ANBU captain; he has to be there whenever something happens. And Sasuke isn't one to call or send word on his condition, so Sakura and Naruto will wait at home until they go to work. The air is light without the brooding raven, and no objects are broken because of Naruto and Sasuke's fights.

Sex is easier because it's only two of them, but Sakura can't keep up with Naruto's pace when he wants her to fight back and get rough when she prefers to lie there blissfully. And there are some nights where Naruto is too gentle, wanting to caress and feel every part of her body and take his time when all she wants to do is cuddle and fall asleep.

They both dream of onyx eyes.

There are days when Sakura will have to leave in the middle of the night because of an emergency at the hospital. This too is expected because she is the best medic-nin available when Tsunade is not around. The people deserve her attention, so she has to be there. Most times the job will last throughout the night, into the morning, and now more than often the night again before she comes back tired, covered in blood and exasperated, not wanting to talk to either of them. Sometimes Sasuke will get to say his goodbyes because her footsteps aren't exactly light, but she doesn't like to wake either of them up so she leaves silently and leaves them in a daze wondering where the warm space between them has gone.

Naruto and Sasuke can't do much else but fight over little things, and Sakura isn't there to stop them. Both objects and bones are broken between each other, and they get to be messy and careless since there is no Sakura to chastise either of them.

Sex is rougher because it's only the two of them, and neither has to worry about holding back. Sometimes Naruto will top, and he will hurt Sasuke because he is relentless and Sasuke's digging nails in his back will just egg him on to get rougher until Sasuke is screaming all types of obscenities. Sometimes Sasuke will top and will use his teasing power to drive Naruto over the edge until the blonde boy is begging for it and cursing the brunette. There are times when sex is even put on hold because the two of them will break out into a fistfight instead. There is much more pain than pleasure.

They miss having a girl between them.

But even more than often, Naruto will not be home because, of course, he is the Hokage and the Hokage's job never stops even if the blonde is in desperate need of sleep. He will accept neither Sasuke nor Sakura to visit the tower if he has to stay late because he believes it's his duty to shoulder the problems on his own. The house will be empty because Sasuke is not one for idle conversation, and Sakura sometimes will go out of her way to avoid the raven when she can tell he's itching for an argument.

There was once a time that the two of them arguing led them to a fight but Sakura punched him too hard and left a considerable sized bruise on his chest that he had to lie to Naruto about later. After that, they both try to stay out of each others way if there's no sunshine to lighten the mood.

Sex is slow, because Sakura gets aroused too easily and comes too fast for Sasuke to enjoy himself completely. She tries too hard to love him with kisses on his face, neck, and shoulders and while he loves the feeling of her soft skin, he hates the tears in her eyes whenever she's close because it makes him want to slow down just so he can watch her expressions. He never gets to finish. Sometimes Sakura gets angry because Sasuke is rough with her in bed, and while he's thorough where Naruto is irregular, once he is finished he'll turn over and fall asleep.

He doesn't clean the excess semen from the sheets and on her body, and he doesn't like to cuddle afterwards the way Naruto will. His feet are always cold when they brush against her legs and she's hurt that most times he doesn't even want her to warm them.

She finds that she misses Naruto's warm spirit more on these days.

They wait for the other to come home, and Sakura and Sasuke will watch Naruto crawl into bed and snore loudly when he sleeps, Naruto and Sasuke will hear Sakura groan loudly when she's sliding into a bathful of warm water, and Sakura and Naruto love to watch Sasuke pass out on the couch in his uniform because he won't even be able to make it to bed. They eat breakfast together and talk about nothing, Sakura will keep the house clean for her boys, Naruto will keep Sasuke in a pleasant mood, and Sasuke will make sure Sakura doesn't overexert herself.

Sex is wonderful, Naruto and Sasuke can get rough, but Sakura's kisses will always cool them down, Naruto can keep up with Sakura's short stamina, giving her what she needs over and over again, and Sasuke can excite Naruto's temper because Sakura will keep him steady.

They work as a system, fulfilling what the other one was missing. The feelings that they get can only be achieved when they are together.

Or so Sakura says.


	5. The Pregnancy Scare

All About Us: The Pregnancy Scare

Pairing: SakuNaruSasu

...

Sometimes, it goes without saying that woman probably will never have the same sexual drive as men. Everyone knows that, and most people expect that. Not all the time will Sakura want to have sex with Naruto when he wants it, or Sasuke when he wants it, or the both of them when _they _want it. That was the better part about having more and than one lover though, because Sasuke was pretty hot, and there was this one spot Naruto knew where Sasuke would scream, almost like a girl. He thought that was pretty cool.

He just doesn't like making Sasuke scream all the time. And he's not saying that he doesn't like having sex with _just_ Sasuke. Naruto loves Sasuke, in every brotherly, enemy, and homosexual way there was, and while he wasn't always sure the feeling was mutual, sex was always good between them.

But making Sasuke scream wasn't all it was cracked up to be, because Sasuke was extremely rough to the point of painfulness, and Sasuke knew this one spot that combined with a bit of biting could actually make Naruto scream _and _cry like a girl, and that…wasn't so cool.

But ignoring all that, he just misses Sakura's warmth and heat, her soft lips and sensitive touches, and her perky breasts that fit into the palm of his hand. He missed her a lot, but she just hasn't been in the mood lately. She's _never _in the mood, actually. In fact, whenever Naruto gets the chance to kiss and touch his pink-haired sweetheart, she always finds a way to escape the situation before things get out of control. He figured it was just a physical issue.

Now he showers more often, checks his breath before he kisses her, and makes sure Sasuke isn't around for her to use as a scapegoat. But whenever his hands start traveling up her shirt or down those cute pajama pants, she finds something that just _needs_ to be done in that instant.

He still thought it was just him. But one day when he came home from his mission and was wondering why there was food burning on the stove with no one to watch it, when he went to find someone he only ended up peeking through the bedroom door where Sasuke and Sakura were making out. Hard. Even Naruto was getting into it just by watching, and then when Sasuke tossed her small body on the bed and climbed on top of her, she suddenly became more interested in saving the already burning food.

So she ran out, smacked Naruto over the head for being a pervert by watching them, and left Sasuke aggravated and with a large issue between his legs that now Naruto would have to solve, and it was his turn to bottom. Again, not cool.

After that though, he was able to explain his thoughts on Sakura's situation to Sasuke who also recognized that she was acting weird by taking graveyard shifts at night to avoid sleeping together where Naruto could cuddle, and afternoon shifts because that's when Sasuke forgets to be cool and asexual-like. That night, they tried to work her up a bit. Naruto started molesting Sasuke on the couch while both he and Sakura were reading quietly, and while Sasuke fighting back was most certainly _not _a part of the plan, Sakura just sat there and watched, biting her lips until they swelled, before managing to escape.

It was Sasuke's turn to bottom. Hah.

They tried this method multiple times, and each time Sakura was just too uncomfortable to join. It was over dinner while Sasuke was doing Naruto a favor under the table that he decided to grow some balls (the ones that Sasuke weren't playing with) and confront Sakura on the issue. But Naruto assumed that his voice was too loud and too harsh because all of a sudden she burst out crying and Sasuke withdrew his under the table favors.

They both tried to console her, but it looked like she had a lot more tears to shed, and Naruto quietly offered his shoulder. When she finally did stop crying and dripping mucus all over Naruto's shirt, Sasuke repeated the question.

"Why don't you want to have sex?"

But her answer wasn't so easy because she took both his and Sasuke's hand with a serious face. "I think I'm pregnant."

Naruto will never forget Sasuke's face. It was hilarious. But unlike his stunned lover, Naruto had a simpler response.

"So whose is it?"

But then he got hit by both Sakura and Sasuke at the same time, really, really hard, so he kinda regrets saying that with a happy tone.

* * *

><p>Besides Sakura's whole having-sex-damages-the-baby belief, Sasuke and Naruto were learning things about each other because they had to depend on each other a lot more now. For example, Naruto doesn't mind bottoming if he gets to be on top when he does it. He reasons it's <em>almost <em>like a win-win situation.

Oh, and Sasuke likes to talk dirty. But not _too _dirty. That will get you punched in the face if you aren't careful, as Naruto has learned.

And Naruto doesn't like to be touched when he hasn't had his daily dose of ramen as soon as he gets home. That will get you a punch in the face, _and _a kick in the groin.

And sure, Sakura was still more than willing to kiss one or both of them, and even be groped a bit, and that was nice until Naruto noticed that Sasuke was taking his time running his hands over Sakura's belly. He made clear mention that those hands were probably feeling little Naruto Jr, but Sasuke clearly reasoned that he was touching the next _Uchiha heir._

Then it became a battle between them as both of them about whose kid it was.

Sasuke hated that Naruto liked to put his head against Sakura's belly and listen for sounds. Naruto hated that Sasuke would gently stroke Sakura's belly with a ghost of a smile on his face when they read together on the bed.

And things continued to be tense and suspenseful until one day while Naruto was making breakfast and Sasuke was reading his mission's scroll for the day, they were, of course, talking about the baby.

Then Naruto made a note that it's been a month and Sakura hasn't scheduled any doctor's appointments with Tsuande or anyone.

Then Sasuke adds that Sakura still fights and exercises daily even though she's pregnant.

Naruto says Sakura doesn't show.

Sasuke reminds them that Sakura wasn't suffering from any morning sickness.

Sakura came in the room, sleepily but with a smile that disappeared when she saw her very angry and in Sasuke's case, murderous looking lovers.

The only thing Sakura got for breakfast that morning was a pregnancy test.

* * *

><p>Eight minutes had passed, and all three of them were anxiously sitting on the bed with the test on the counter, preparing an answer. Sasuke denies that Sakura would make a mistake like that; the statistics are one in four women will misread that test. But that's for dumb women who aren't Sakura, or so he'll defend.<p>

Naruto doesn't like the look on Sakura's face. He's a bit disappointed because he was excited about a baby, but relieved because the last person to sleep with Sakura before she cut them off _was _Sasuke, only he won't admit that.

Ten minutes elapsed, and Sakura marches to the counter, exclaims happily and proudly proclaims that she was right and yes, she is pregnant. She shoves the test in Naruto's disbelieving face.

Sasuke has to inform her through the box directions which sign _actually_ means she's pregnant.

There is no Naruto Jr, or the next Uchiha heir. Naruto believes that was a strange mixture of sexual frustration and anger.

He was right about both. Sasuke had gone stomping out of the house muttering about idiot blonds and ridiculous doctors who couldn't understand simple technology all the way to work that day.

But upon his return, Sasuke was silent while he shut the door to the bedroom and promptly tossed both Naruto and Sakura on the untouched bed, and Naruto will admit that this time that he was wrong. It _wa_s sexual frustration.

And it was his turn to bottom.

* * *

><p>I don't like this one very much, mm. I think I had a more than a few errors still lying around and maybe it wasn't as comical as I wanted it to be. What did you think? Please leave a review and let me know!<p> 


	6. Fire

All About Us: Fire

Summary: For Team Seven, fighting is only the second best thing they're good at.

Rating: T

Pairing: SakuNaruSasu

..

Sakura herself has never been an advocate for fighting. She spends her nights healing those who were attacked, suffered illness, and in most cases, have fought. She's seen it before and learned that fighting isn't good, and no one ever wins.

But she also know that she's a ninja first, and she knows that ninjas and fighting go hand in hand, and sometimes there is no avoiding a fight. She knows that, but she can't help it that afterwards she has the extreme urge to heal the enemy she's beaten just because she knows that no one ever wins this way.

She also knows that her boys love to fight. It's the second best thing they are good at, besides sex. She blames it on the fire they hold. She likes to call it an infectious virus of Team Seven.

It's a sinful, sinful, virus that makes them all want to fight.

It makes Sakura extremely irritable, it makes Naruto strangely quiet, and it makes Sasuke annoyingly loud.

Sakura hates it, the burning, itching desire to ruin Sasuke's perfect face when he turns up his nose at something like her less than acceptable cooking. She knows that Sasuke means no harm, but she also knows that Sasuke wants to fight just as badly as she does, but he won't be very blunt in doing so. He won't be the first to touch her, so he'll tease her and make her feel bad until she makes the first move. He wouldn't hit her. He'd sooner go to Naruto.

Naruto will close himself up when he knows he's aggravated, irritated, and annoyed. She's seen it get so bad that Sasuke literally had to walk over to Naruto and hit him hard enough that Naruto was forced to retaliate just to be released from the vice grip of Sasuke's hands.

They fight; they tumble about the floor, knocking over glasses, lamps, books, scrolls, and the other things it took Sakura all day to keep clean and safe. It makes her angry to see her lovers fight like this. She's angry enough that she gets a tingling sensation in her belly and she can't tell the difference between the anger or excitement anymore.

She knows that neither boy wants to fight her. She'd have to use her chakra advantages to keep up with either of their stamina, and when she does that, she'll win. With Naruto, she doesn't hold back. She'll punch him in the face and it doesn't matter where they are or what they're doing either.

She wants to fight with Naruto, pretend that he's Sasuke for a moment and goes for him while he's slamming his fists into her back. She fights him like it's target practice.

She likes it when Sasuke gets jealous of the harsh attention that two will have, yanks her away and begins his own punishing with nasty bites and rough kisses, and then she'll hit him too, but she'll avoid his face on purpose because the looks he gives her are too beautiful to be disrupted. Then the three of them are fighting and it feels so good to be moving in sync with her lovers that she never notices that they've totaled their own home until it's over.

When they're lying on the floor bare, sweaty, and for once, silent, she'll search with her eyes and find the Chidori blast that went straight through the television, the Rasengan that nearly leveled the kitchen, and the powerful punch that sent both boys through the wall and into the next room.

She doesn't like fighting after its over and the guilt sinks in and she realizes that the virus has taken advantage of her again. But then she'll feel Naruto warm fingers trace circles across her stomach and she'll feel Sasuke bury his sweet smelling hair into the crook of her neck so she'll chase the coldness away. Then she'll realize that just as sex is something that takes all them together, so does fighting. They're good at this.

And for that reason, she'll love and fight with her boys anyday.


	7. Wellness

All About Us

Pairing: SakuSasuNaru

...

Naturally, because Naruto works the hardest at his job of Hokage means that Naruto is the most susceptible to colds due to the stress. Sasuke usually gets them only once or twice a year due to his impeccable health. Sakura never gets sick because she's incredibly hygienic. But Naruto gets sick almost once a month, and although they almost last about a day or two because of Kyuubi, he still doesn't like getting them and relying on his lovers'.

For one, Sakura doesn't let him out of their room. She forces him to eat breakfast in bed, and makes sure that he doesn't exert any extra energy. Even though he's against it, she takes off work just so she can stay by his side. She doesn't let him do anything except to use the bathroom, and that includes feeding and bathing.

Those two he doesn't mind so much as long as he gets his happy ending.

Despite this, Naruto loves being babied by her, when she cuddles him when he gets too lonely, and sits and talks about her day with him so he won't get bored. Sometimes he even wishes that he could stay sicker longer just to enjoy that love and affection as Sakura has extra care to give him.

Sasuke even takes time out to show Naruto he cares even if it's not as gently as Sakura. When he's not on a mission he'll periodically come into the bedroom and change the damp towel on Naruto's forehead, and make light conversation about whatever Naruto wants to talk about.

But Sasuke's fingers aren't light when he touches him, he makes Naruto swallow atleast a gallon of orange juice a day, and there is usually no happy endings, but Sasuke has been more than willing than to stay by Naruto until he falls asleep when Sakura can't be there.

The only thing Naruto doesn't like is the fight between his lovers. Sometimes Sakura and Sasuke engage in some unhealthy competition when Sasuke shows up with his gallon of orange juice only to find Naruto getting his happy ending, or when Sakura shows up to dinner to see Naruto cuddling inside Sasuke's embrace.

One time both Sakura and Sasuke force-fed him their dinners. At the same time. It wasn't pretty.

But he loves his lovers and they love him, he just thinks they love him less when he's being active and annoying again.

* * *

><p>Don't hate me because it's short? I love you guys.<p> 


	8. Friends

All About Us

Pairing: SasuSakuNaru

Author: Sour Queen

...

Before they were all lovers, they were friends first. And friends will always be friends…even if they sleep with each other at the end of it. They're still friends, and friends still have decency. Sasuke doesn't let Naruto borrow his underwear, even if he'll be the one to pull it off later. Naruto is still uncomfortable letting Sakura eat more than three packages of ramen from his secret stash, and Sakura doesn't care how many looks Sasuke gives her, he's not borrowing her hair products.

Sometimes people forget that, when they walk in the streets together, and Sakura insists on holding hands with _both _of her partners, that they were still friends first.

They still hang out in the park, or at the training grounds like Team 7 used to do. Sure, people like to stare and occasionally Sasuke will find a couple of fangirls hiding in bushes with cameras, but it doesn't bother them much.

Well, it doesn't bother Sasuke or Naruto much. It annoys the hell out of Sakura, and not just because she doesn't really have any fanboys (or fangirls, mind you) of her own.

People tend to forget about her when she's in the presence of Naruto or Sasuke, and honestly, she doesn't blame them. How can you not pay attention to the sun-kissed blonde that is Naruto Uzumaki? With his unrivaled smiles, unparalleled strength and heroic good looks, it's not a wonder people are naturally drawn to him.

And everyone's been drawn to Sasuke Uchiha even before he realized he liked both his teammates. Being the last Uchiha with the mysterious past, the deep pools of onyx, the intelligent way of speaking, and ongoing rivalry with Naruto, Sasuke is one of the most talked about people in Konoha (and probably Suna, too). That's probably why he has more fans than Naruto does.

But Sakura, she isn't like either of them. Sure, she may be the prettiest girl in Konoha with her sparkling green eyes and abnormal pink hair, but that's about all she has going for her. She's the best medic nin around, but honestly, who is going to know about that unless they've been admitted to the hospital with serious injuries?

And who wants to be in a hospital? Heaven forbid.

Sometimes she wonders why they even bother her sometimes, it's not like they couldn't just have sex with each other, or with someone else. Naruto has a lot of female friends, and some of the lucky few are friends with both Naruto and Sasuke. None of them have ever been on friendly terms with all three of them, though because Sakura is naturally aware of the fact that every girl Naruto (and only Naruto, she'll note) bring home for dinner is big-breasted and long-haired.

But, she forgets these trivial things when she works the graveyard shift, and spends more time cleaning up after them than actually having time to hold conversations with them. But on the rare occasions that she's feeling kinda down, she forgets why they love her, and why they keep her around so much.

But that's why she loves them. When Sasuke wraps his arms around her torso, and Naruto gently presses his lips to her forehead and gives her a smile just for her and says, "We loved you when we were just friends, and we love you now even though we're lovers, right?"

And how can you disagree with that?

It's just something she needs to remember to never forget. Because before they were lovers, they were friends, and friends stay friends, no matter what.

* * *

><p>Is this too random and pathetic? This chapter was actually written awhile ago. I suppose my thinking was along the lines of the never-ending observance to how Sakura constantly feels inferior to her teammates, and how probably, if she were in a relationship with them, the feeling might be intensified. Especially if it was based on a social thing. So again I ask, "Is this too random or pathetic?"<p>

Blahhh. Please review? Smiles!


	9. Storytime

All About Us

Category: Drama/Romance

Rating: T

...

Sakura collapses first down on the bed, she always does. Her chest rises and lowers quickly as she tries to fill her lungs with desperately needed air. A weak smile crosses her bruised lips as she watches Sasuke's hips frantically move up and down, making wet slapping noises against Naruto's skin until they stop suddenly and Sasuke bends over to stifle a long groan in the crook of Naruto shoulder. Naruto shudders against Sasuke's body, and then they both go down at the same time, a tangle of limbs.

She's relived and satisfied at the same time as she snuggles closer against the sweaty raven. He doesn't hesitate to wrap his arm around her and kiss her forehead. She loves it when he loves her.

They sit in silence for a moment, until Naruto whimpers and struggles to sit up on wobbly arms. He's still feeling the effects.

He looks at the blinking red alarm clock and groans. "I had a meeting two hours ago…"

Sakura gasps. "You idiot, why didn't you say something earlier?" She smiles at him anyway as her mind recalls the blond tumbling into their home with frantic kisses and eager hands.

Naruto shrugs. "You had the day off, that's reason enough for like, a celebration." He flashes a silly grin and then leans over, kissing Sasuke's sore mouth. Sasuke moans and half-heartedly tries to swat Naruto's face away.

"Don't be like that, bastard," Naruto murmurs and kisses him again. Sasuke growls and pushes Naruto's face away from him, disliking the way his mouth tingles at Naruto's touch even after just coming down from his high.

Sakura laughs and burrows her head against Sasuke's sweaty neck, inhaling the pit of smells coming from him. Sasuke frowns and pushes her away too.

She rolls over on her stomach, exposing her bare buttocks, and propping her head up. "So, what was this 'meeting' about, Hokage-sama?"

"Sasuke's rogue team. We have to find something to do with them." His eyes flash from Sakura's to Sasuke's, but the raven must have shut them some time ago.

"Technically, they should all be sentenced to death—"

Sakura places a quiet hand to her mouth, and spoke in a low tone. "You can't do that, Naruto."

He continues as if she hadn't interrupted him. "But because Sasuke technically got off the hook, I was seeking the same thing for those three."

Sakura waits for him to continue. Naruto looks at Sasuke who is trying too hard to act like he doesn't care about the conversation. Naruto smirks and leans down, kissing Sasuke again. This time, Sasuke grabs him by the hair and kisses him back.

"Stop looking for a reaction from me." Sasuke's voice is low and hoarse from screaming.

Naruto's face grows serious. It makes Sakura shiver. "I just want to know if I can trust them, I want to bring them here, to Konoha I mean."

Sasuke's eyes snap open. "For a Hokage, you still have pretty dumb ideas, idiot." His voice has a sharp edge to it, so Sakura runs her trembling fingers over Sasuke's cheek, trying to calm him. She knows how talking about his life before coming back to Konoha bothers him, embarrasses him almost.

She's given up on trying to tell him that a long time ago. So instead, she presses her lips to his, and enjoys the feeling of his soft tongue until her body reminds her she is no condition for any more play. She pulls away and smiles. "It's not that big of a deal, Naruto's just doing his job, you know?"

Naruto sits up completely, crossing his legs. "What she said. Though, I don't know anything about them other than what's in the files. So, think of this as story time Sasuke, tell me what they're like." Sasuke didn't regard his lover with even a bored stare, as he rolled his eyes and turned over, ignoring them both. The silence that followed made Naruto give a frustrated huff.

"Karin's nice," Sakura adds, just to break the awkward silence. She honestly doesn't know much about Karin; only that Karin was as crazy about Sasuke as she is now.

They can't see Sasuke pursing his lips in thought, or the way his hands had curled tightly into fists, as if protecting himself from what could come from this conversation. His exhale comes out uneven.

"We were Team Taka...after Itachi died—"

"Yeah, yeah, spare us the gruesome details will ya? Tell me about the members, Suigetsu, Juugo, and Karin." Naruto waves his hand around aimlessly, successfully stopping Sasuke from finishing.

Sasuke flips over suddenly glares at Naruto, growling. "Suigetsu was as loud and annoying as you are."

Naruto smiles and doesn't take the insult to heart, since he got Sasuke to face them again. "Now we're getting somewhere. How's his work ethic?"

"Standard, he traveled with me only because he was after something else, but he was faithful...enough." Sasuke stops. "He fought hard…reminded me a lot of you." Sasuke closes his eyes again when Naruto begins to smile in that way that makes his heart tremble.

Sakura whispers quietly with a scowl, "Please don't say Karin is a lot like me..."

Sasuke snorts. "She was. Ditzy and completely in-love with me, but she was good at what she does, and she was smart too, like you." Sakura's face flushes slightly.

"And pretty?" Naruto adds, waggling his eyebrows. Sasuke rolls his eyes. Sakura giggles and kisses Sasuke again. Then she turns and kisses Naruto, too.

"What about Juugo? The one…obsessed with Kimimaro?" Naruto trips over his words when Sasuke's eyebrow twitches angrily.

"Why do we have to go through this right after sex?" Sasuke grumbles under his breath. Sakura laughs and kisses his moist cheek, whispering in his ear.

"Just relax and finish what you were going to say, alright? He trusts you, Sasuke-kun." She purrs against his cheek, whimpering when Sasuke boredly pinches her tender nipple between his fingers. Naruto's hands draw circles in her backside. She doesn't know how much longer she can wait.

Sasuke hisses when Sakura runs nimble fingers over his lower stomach. "He was silent, most of the time. He talked to animals, and had a thing for birds, but he was loyal…helpful."

"Of course, he was the only one who could probably talk to you." Naruto laughs underneath his breath. Sasuke resists the urge to roll his eyes for the umpteenth time, so he closes his eyes and quivers underneath Sakura's expert touches.

She paused her ministrations. "Did you cherish them…love them, like the way you love Naruto and I?"

Sasuke chuckles and expertly flips her over, pressing his need into her inner thigh as he pelted her with kisses. Naruto wraps his arms around Sasuke's back with an appreciative murmur.

"They were my team Sakura, of course I cherished them." He tilts his head slightly, catching Naruto's lips and values the warmth and love that washed over him for an instant. Sakura sighs contently, wriggling her anxious hips. Sasuke leans down and presses another kiss to her forehead when a breeze of midnight air whips through the living room and cools their heated bodies, but only for a moment.

"But I'll never cherish them the way I do you two idiots," He reflects Sakura's tender smile, honest and pure.

She never knew he had such a cute dimple.


	10. Antidotes

All About Us

Rating: T

Pairing: SasuSakuNaru

...

"Awh, Saku-chan, again with this? This is my first day off in over five weeks!" Naruto whined, wrapping his arms around Sakura's frame, preventing her from moving. She growled angrily and elbowed him in the stomach, freeing herself from his sweaty clutches.

"Stop being so dramatic, you know I don't have a choice about these things." She sighed, side-stepping Naruto's body tackle and then calmly stepping over Sasuke's outstretched legs on the doorway, a poor attempt to convey his sentiments on the matter.

Naruto shook Sasuke by the shoulders angrily. "That's it? We're trying to make her stay, not shove her off forever!" Sasuke rolled his eyes and roughly un-pried Naruto's hands from his shirt. He looked at Sakura silently, expectantly.

She stopped moving and folded her arms over her chest. "Sasuke, don't be like _this _idiot."

"I'm not." Sasuke huffed, ignoring Naruto's shout of 'not an idiot!' Then he stood and started moving towards her with a prowling gaze.

She took a few cautionary steps back. "Sasuke, I'm serious, stop it. Tsunade-sama needs me to work the double-shift tonight because she has to travel to Suna. No more questions about it, so stop trying to sway me...like him." She pointed to the other boy, the now shirtless Naruto, accusingly.

"I mean it! Both of you!"

"But Sa-ku-raaaaa, this isn't fair! If you leave, Sasuke will make me bottom and I—I just—" he hiccuped back a few tears, and Sasuke and Sakura shared the same eye roll. "I don't know what I'm going to do then!"

"Naruto. I don't care." She flipped her hair over her shoulder and bent down, securing the last few buckles on her suitcase filled with emergency home supplies.

Naruto tapped his chin in thought and then the crocodile tears welled up in his eyes again. "But Sasuke likes bondage and if I have to get tied up and—"

Sakura blushed immediately, avoiding Sasuke's quizzical stare directed at the blond. "Yes, Naruto…I know." She paused to rub her own wrists in memory. Then she shook her head and grabbed her suitcase, tossing the heavy thing over her shoulder with ease.

She rushed over to Sasuke and pecked his lips softly, and the bent down to where Naruto was throwing his fit on the floor, and gave him a deep kiss. "Be safe you two, I just finished cleaning the kitchen. Don't break anything."

Sakura winked and walked over to the door and opened it, blowing one more kiss. "Love ya—Oh, and remember to wear condoms! They're in the top drawer!" She called out, and then closed the door behind her to two equally blushing boys.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Sasuke."<p>

"Hn."

"I'm bored."

"Hn."

"So...I bought this extra special super-flavored ramen the other day, but I had to hide it because I know Sakura-chan steals them from me. I'll share them with you, though. How 'bout it, huh? Let's have an early lunch!" Naruto flashed him a smile, while jerking the paler boy's shoulder.

Sasuke looked up slowly and eyed the kitchen. Wordlessly, he stood up and began walking in that direction. "..Sounds nice."

* * *

><p>"Sasukeee…"<p>

"Mmh. It's been three bowls, give me a break first." Sasuke's voice was dry and scratchy.

A pout. "Well then stop staring at me at! You're being a tease."

The clanking of silverware against dinner bowls snapped Naruto's eyes open. "Sasuke, I've got it."

Sasuke didn't hesitate to roll his eyes, and then he pulled his shirt over his head, his belly feeling tight and sore. Naruto just grinned at him ran out of the room quickly. Sasuke blinked, listening to Naruto's suddent ruckus of noise until he returned with brown box, embroidered with sunflower designs. Naruto winked at him mischievously. "Remember when Sakura and I found your box full of secret stuff like those panties and love letters and—"

"Yes, Naruto. I remember." Sasuke growled, rubbing his temples.

Naruto giggled. "Yeah, well, I think you deserve to have some fun with _Sakura-chan's_ stuff this time. Hmm?"

Sasuke's eyes darted from left to right, and then he set his lips in a tight line. Normally he wouldn't want to go along with Naruto's adult-yet-oh-so-childish methods, but the day wasn't passing by any faster. And he was sick of ramen, already. So he shrugged casually. ."

And Naruto set a wide grin.

* * *

><p>"Panties."<p>

"No…"

"More panties."

"Wait, Naruto, don't…"

"Pan-Ehh, Sasuke... These were yours, if I remember."

Sasuke uncomfortably cleared his throat. "Not mine."

"Sure."

* * *

><p>"Hah, medicine to increase dilation! I remember when she first used it that time you and I really wanted to—"<p>

"Naruto. Enough."

"Ah, fine! Killjoy. Let's see what else is here…gosh, a lot of pregnancy books. ...That's giving me the creeps, actually. Oh, look! She's got pills for everything! Cramps, Bloatedness, Headaches, Throat sores, Itchy eyes, excessive bleeding…muscle tighteners…breast enhancers…"

Sasuke sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Naruto. Enough."

"O-Okay."

* * *

><p>"Mnh, Sasuke. I'm tired of doing all the work. You do some snooping now, or else I'll feel guilty."<p>

"Hn." Some shuffling.

"Reading her medicine scrolls don't count as snooping. Stop being so boring for a second, will ya?"

Sasuke glanced behind him, blanched, and swiftly whacked Naruto on the forehead. "Put some underwear on, urasatonkachi." He growled.

While Naruto followed directions, Sasuke shuffled through the deep box some more, and pulled out a small brown book.

Naruto looked up excitedly. "Oooh! What's that? A journal? Lemme see!"

"Hah, look at this!" Naruto smirked, doing his best imitation of Sakura's voice. "'Dear Diary, Today was great. I went over Ino's house and she talked a bit about Shikamaru and their plans after marriage. I think it's sorta weird though, because as boring and tired Shikamaru looks all the time, Ino tells me he really keeps all his energy for bed when-'"

"Naruto."

"Awh, fine. No fun. Oh, here's _my _name. 'Naruto made breakfast for us today even though he has an all day meeting with those grumpy old people. And then Sasuke played me a song with his flute right before he went on a six-hour mission. Really, they care about me too much. I love them so much. Where would I be without them?'"

Naruto went silent after he finished. Sasuke darted his eyes from left to right, completely speechless. It was weird when Naruto wasn't talking, and then, he said, "I miss her."

Sasuke sighed. He couldn't help but think that things were so much simpler when they were all just having sex with each other. Instead of voicing these thoughts however, he wrapped his arms around Naruto, squeezing the hyperactive blond tightly. No one likes to see Naruto upset, he concluded to himself.

"I miss her too, dobe."

* * *

><p>All right, all done! Thanks for reading, and sticking to the end, if you did so. This was a nice little project to help me out while I edit and re-edit the final chapter of Crushing on You. So, if you know that story, get excited! If you don't, then READ IT! :] Haha. Anyway, thanks for being so awesome guys! Please review!<p>

~SQ


End file.
